


Boots, Bats, and Boys Falling in Love

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual John, Bisexual Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Divorced John Watson, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Halloween, John is a huge flirt, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: John and Sherlock are single dads who meet at a Halloween event both their kids are attending. Cute, one shot Parentlock fic.





	Boots, Bats, and Boys Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny developed in my head so I wrote it. Halloween definitely inspires me. In this story, Molly and Greg are a little older and they're already acquainted with Sherlock's family.

"Dad this is so cool! Thanks for taking me."

Sherlock Holmes smiled as he watched his four year old son, Brett, his blue eyes wide with excitement. Sherlock's good friends Greg and Molly Lestrade told him about the "Boots and Bats" event held in the parking lot of their church the Saturday afternoon before Halloween. It was a safe place for kids to dress up (no scary costumes allowed) and get candy from church members who decorated the boots of their cars. Sherlock had to admit it was a good idea, and Brett, dressed as a pirate, was loving every moment.

Sherlock still couldn't believe he was a father. He always told himself he'd never lower himself to have a relationship. He didn't do them. He wasn't good at them.

Then he met Janine, a gorgeous brunette, at a family New Year's party. She'd flirted with him shamelessly, chased after him the entire evening. He'd gotten drunk and started deducing her promiscuous past in order to keep her at arms length and hopefully piss her off enough to get her to leave him alone. 

It didn't work. She'd gotten drunk too and even more turned on. Once midnight hit, she grabbed him and kissed him, and the alcohol in his brain wired him to kiss back. The two ended up having drunken, wild sex in Sherlock's old room. The next morning, both had sobered up and agreed their night together would be a one off.

Then three months later, Janine showed up at his flat, sporting a slight belly bump. "It's yours. There's been no one else since New Year's Eve," she said.

They tried to make a go of it for the baby's sake but when Janine was eight months along, they both knew staying together wasn't an option. Sherlock was bi but preferred men, and Janine wasn't content to be a stay at home mom-to-be. They amicably broke up but Sherlock promised to financially support the child. 

Five weeks after Brett Hayden Holmes was born, Sherlock got a call from one of Janine's friends. She'd left the baby with her and took off. It was him and Brett ever since. Janine was eventually found, she had been diagnosed with post partum psychosis and recovering in a hospital in Ireland, her home country. She readily agreed to terminate her parental rights and Sherlock got sole custody. 

Brett was an intelligent, inquisitive boy, with wild dark curls and bright blue eyes. Sherlock loved him with all of his heart and soul. It was the two of them against the rest of the world. 

"Dad, come look! This boot looks just like the Tardis!" Brett cheerfully cried, grabbing his father's hand and breaking Sherlock out of his thoughts. The tall man chuckled. "So I see. Well, let's check it out."

*****

"John, glad you and the little one made it!" Mike Stamford said happily as he stood next to his friend. The two were watching John's three year old daughter Rosie open her sack, squealing in delight as a woman dressed as Elsa from Frozen place candy inside it.

"Tank yoo, Happy Hall'ween!" Rosie said and she turned and ran towards John. "Daddy! More candy!" She showed him her sack, which was nearly full with candy.

John laughed. "You've got enough for two more Halloweens love bug." 

"Rosie, you're the cutest ladybug I've ever seen," Mike told her.

Rosie grinned and nodded. "Tank yoo Mike." 

"Come on honey, we have a lot more trick-or-treating to do." John took Rosie's hand and they began to walk. "This is some to do yeah?" he commented to Mike.

Mike nodded. "It gets bigger and bigger every year. I think a lot of families find it safer and easier to do it all in one place."

"It definitely is Mike. I'd never take Rosie door to door in our neighborhood." 

"Still not finding anything better?"

John shook his head. "Nothing I can afford. At least the flat is clean and it's close to work and Rosie's nursery. You'd think a doctor's salary, I could get into a safer neighborhood, but if you're not in a conglomerate or on Harley Street, you won't see the big bucks. But I like the group I work for, a family practice. They're lenient with me if I need to take off for Rosie. I like the patients. I have to give them kudos for wanting to treat patients living in a lower income neighborhood. Most won't." He stopped and a devious smile broke out on his face. "Not to mention, it drove Mary absolutely bonkers I wouldn't move while we were married."

Mike grinned. "Getting rid of her was the best thing you ever did, besides having Rosie."

"I wanted to make it work Mike, for Rosie. I felt so strongly about having a mother figure in her life. Eventually, it wasn't going to be that way. She cared more about social status than wanting to be a wife and a mother. I didn't mind that she didn't want to work, but when I found out she was dropping Rosie off at this friend's house and that friend's house in order to spend money we didn't have, and then she started seeing that plastic surgeon on the side...I knew I had to end the marriage, not for my mental and emotional health, but Rosie's."

"Have you heard from Mary lately?" Mike wondered.

"I met up with one of her former friends for lunch last week. The plastic surgeon she married, David Sacker? He filed for divorce a month ago and moved out of the house. Citing "irreconcilable differences and verbal, mental and emotional cruelty."

Mike whistled. "Wow. That sure went downhill fast. Less than three years."

"Yeah. I didn't want to get into more if it, that's not my business, and Mary is my past. The sad part is, when I first met her, she was so warm and loving. The first year after Rosie was born was one of the best years of my life. It's when she met those group of housewives she changed. They convinced her I wasn't good enough, nothing was good enough unless it involved the biggest house, the fanciest car, designer clothes." He shook his head. "Enough of that. We're here to have a good time."

Rosie let out a squeal of excitement. "Daddy!" She pointed to a car. "Taryis!" she cried.

John and Mike followed her gaze to a blue car with it's boot decorated like the Tardis from Doctor Who. "I see honey! Isn't that cool?" John said, admiring the talent of the car's owner. He'd tried making Tardis cookies for Rosie last year and they ended up resembling Cookie Monsters with light bulbs on their heads.

Rosie pulled John's hand. "Come on Daddy!" she whined.

"Okay, okay, we're going! Hold your horses!" John gently scolded.

Rosie led John to the car. John saw a tall, lean man with dark curly hair wearing a long wool coat and jeans. Standing next to him was a little boy who was the mirror image of him in a pirate's costume, that had to be his son. 

Rosie squealed again upon reaching the car. "Pweddy Taryis!" she called out.

The tall man and his son turned towards Rosie's voice. Sherlock saw John and he began to feel a flutter in his heart, like a butterfly gently flapping its wings. He was gorgeous. His silvery blond hair glowing in the autumn sunshine, soft crinkles framing his smile, his beautiful laughter a melody to Sherlock's ears. Even in his happy stance he could see the military posture. Sherlock always had a thing for soldiers. His older, annoying brother had teased him about it, calling it a military kink. 

He shouldn't be feeling this way. After the disaster with Janine, he vowed no more relationships, no more sentiment. His brother kept scornfully repeating about sentiment and love being worthless, a chemical defect on the losing side. And Brett was his first priority.

He still could observe though. It's what he was good at anyway.

*****

"Dad? Hey Dad?" Brett tugged on Sherlock's sleeve. "Dad?"

Brett looked up at his father and saw he was staring intently at a blond man standing next to a little blond girl dressed as a ladybug getting candy. _Dad must be doing one of his things he calls his deductions_ , the little boy thought. 

Brett tugged on Sherlock again. When he didn't get a response, he did the only thing that would get his father's attention when he was lost in what he called his "mind palace." 

"SHERLOCK WILLIAM SCOTT HOLMES!" Brett yelled.

Sherlock's eyes widened and he blinked. He looked down at his son, who had a sheepish expression on his face. Lots of faces were staring right at him, including the beautiful blond who was struggling not to laugh.

"Sorry Dad, but you were in your mind palace and you weren't listening to me," Brett said softly.

"Uh, yes, sorry about that Brett. I was thinking," Sherlock replied, trying hard to hide his embarrassment.

"Why were you staring at that man for so long?" Brett asked. "Were you deducing him?"

Sherlock's face turned beet red. "Uh, well, why I uh..." he stammered, feeling like a complete idiot. Now he knew why Mycroft was so insistent on not showing feelings. He didn't want to end up looking a total fool.

"Everything okay?" a voice cut in.

Sherlock turned and saw the blond man standing next to him, holding the hand of a little girl in a ladybug costume. She was alternating her gazes between Sherlock and Brett.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sherlock responded, putting his usual mask of indifference and annoyance back on.

The other man looked taken aback. "Well, your son shouted your whole name. It's a nice name by the way."

"Dad, don't be rude," Brett chided.

Sherlock turned red again, and John giggled. "Out of the mouths of babes," he said after he was done.

"Hi," Rosie said, looking up at Sherlock. "You're pwetty."

As Sherlock was shocked back into mortification once more, John held out his free hand. "I'm John Watson. This down here, who thinks you're pretty, is my daughter Rosie."

Sherlock's face lost some of it's pink and he shook John's hand. "Hello John. Hello Rosie."

"And I'm Brett Holmes," Brett announced. 

John chuckled. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Brett shook it.

Rosie grinned at Brett. "Pwetty too." Brett smiled shyly and looked down at his boots.

"I see you're here with Stamford," Sherlock said, changing the subject and trying to regain control of the situation.

"Stamf---oh you mean Mike? Yeah, we're friends. We went to medical school together at St. Bart's. How do you know him?"

"We're acquaintances. I have access to the morgue at St. Bart's."

"Hmm, interesting, he's never mentioned you..." John's voice trailed off as it suddenly popped into his brain that he had heard of the man. "Wait a minute! Sherlock Holmes! Yes, I remember now. Mike occasionally tells me about a very intelligent guy he knows who assists the Yard with cases from time to time, and that he can be a pretentious, arrogant, infuriating git. That's you!" John said, suddenly remembering some of the stories Mike told. He leaned in closer to Sherlock. "You were the anonymous source that identified the Regent Park Rapist. Good job." 

Sherlock blushed again, trying hard not to swoon over John's delectable scent of tea and aftershave. "Yes, that was me. I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world. When the police are out of their depth, which is all the time, they ask me for assistance."

John chuckled. "You're a modest one aren't you? And you're also gorgeous."

Sherlock blushed yet again, and Brett snickered, knowing his dad was a looker and would often get people, mostly other men, flirting with him. Usually the men were gross, but Brett liked this one. 

"Thank you for the compliments John. You're amenable as well."

John raised his eyebrows. "Amenable? Well, that's not the worst thing I've heard when it comes to my looks. Better than being called a Hobbit."

Brett's eyes blew open wide. "Oh wow, you _do_ look like Bilbo Baggins!"

"Brett!" Sherlock admonished, but John just laughed. "It's okay. I'm used to little ones saying what's on their minds." He affectionately glanced down at Rosie, who was looking intently at Sherlock and Brett.

"I like you Mr. Watson, you're cool. Wanna hang out with my dad and me?," Brett asked.

"Brett, I highly doubt Mr. Watson would want to 'hang out' with us---" Sherlock began.

"No, it's fine. You're a very interesting man Sherlock Holmes." John smiled at him. "I'd like to get to know you better. It's not everyday I run into someone who looks like they could be on Britain's Next Top Model and have a voice that sounds like a diamond draped in velvet."

Sherlock could feel himself blushing once more and he silently wondered if he was going to turn into a tomato. Any other time, those pick up lines would result in a brutal tongue lashing and Sherlock spilling secrets to his pursuer, but they didn't sound cheesy or fake coming from John. No, he'd meant them. And his heart began to flutter again.

 *****

"Earth to Sherlock Holmes."

"Huh? What? Oh hi Greg."

"Yeah, now I know you're out of it. You actually got my name right," Greg said, laughing. "This John's done quite a number on you."

Sherlock looked at Greg sharply. "What number?"

"It's just an expression Sherlock. You do know what an expression is?"

Sherlock huffed and leaned back in his seat. "Don't mock me. I have a very serious problem. I can't get involved with John. It would be beneficial for me not to pursue a relationship with him."

Greg frowned. "Why not? He seems like a decent bloke. He ate up your deductions like a kid would eat an ice cream cone. He's smitten, and so are you. Please don't tell me you're going to listen to that brother of yours and reject him. Love is a chemical defect, my arse."

"He's right you know," Molly's voice popped up from behind as she entered the kitchen. "Not all of us are idiots, and this time I think we're more qualified than you when it comes to the ways of romance." She sat down next to Sherlock and patted his shoulder. "Don't let your experience with Janine cloud your mind. I think John could be good for you and vice versa. You already have a lot in common. You're both single parents, and you both got out of bad relationships, and you both like Italian and Asian food. When you actually _decide_ to eat it that is.

Sherlock's mouth quirked up and he let out a small chuckle. "Brett's always after me to eat more. He takes such good care of me."

"That's another thing, Brett and Rosie got on so well. They're already thick as thieves. It would be nice for Brett to have another little one close in age to play with," Molly pointed out.

"Look Sherlock, it's up to you if you want to pursue something with John. But we think if you don't, you're gonna end up regretting it. When you introduced him to us earlier the chemistry between you was undeniable," Greg said.

"At least give him one date. If it ends up being a disaster, cut your losses and move on. I don't think it's going to be a disaster," Molly added.

Sherlock sighed. "I can be amenable to one date."

"You could do a family outing with Brett and Rosie if that would make you feel more comfortable, and it could be a good test to see whether today was just a fluke," Molly suggested.

Sherlock nodded. He liked that idea. There would be less pressure for him to say and be more romantic. He was pants at romance, well, what other people would consider romance. 

"What do you say Sherlock?" Greg asked, leaning forward.

Before Sherlock could answer, his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw John had sent him a text.

_Hey, it's John._

_My co-worker's daughter's school is having a carnival next weekend, and I'm taking Rosie._

_Would you like to come with us and bring Brett? I think the two would enjoy it._

_If you want. No pressure, but I really enjoyed my time with you today._

_You're an amazing man Sherlock, and bloody beautiful too._

_Hope you'll reply back with a yes._

Sherlock read the message and smiled. It was like John had read his mind. He began to type.

_That sounds nice. Text me the address and time and I'll meet you there._

Greg and Molly were watching their friend. "Is it John?" she asked.

"Yes. He asked me to come to a carnival at his co-worker's daughter's school."

"Did you accept his invitation?" Greg asked, his voice sparked with excitement.

"Yes."

"Oh Sherlock, I'm so happy. See? You two are fated to be together. He read your mind," Molly replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't start sending wedding invitations yet Molly. This is just two single parents taking their children out for the day," Sherlock curtly reminded her.

"Oh come off it. You can't fool me with your indifferent attitude. You're pleased as punch and you know it," Greg gently chided.

Sherlock didn't reply, but his upturned mouth spoke for him. He was happy John thought of him, and that he thought of Brett, who would absolutely love to go.

A few seconds later, Greg and Molly's six year-old son Gordon came running into the room. "Mum, Dad, you gotta get upstairs. Sadie drew all over Amy's walls with Mum's lipstick and Amy is crying and saying she's gonna tear the stuffing out of all of Sadie's teddy bears."

"Greg and Molly exchanged exasperated glances. "I put Sadie down for a nap just twenty minutes ago! I can't believe she got out of bed that fast, went into our room and grabbed a lipstick!" Molly said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's purple," Gordon added.

"Oh well, no loss, that color wasn't working for me anyway," Molly dryly replied.

"I'll get the sponges and cleaner," Greg said, getting up. "Gordie, go upstairs and tell Amy to calm down, it'll be okay, Daddy's coming to fix her wall."

"Okay Dad." Gordon did a mock salute and ran out of the kitchen. Greg followed, heading to the utility closet by the stairs to grab the cleaning supplies.

Molly say back in her chair and laughed. "Just another day in the life of Molly Lestrade. It's a good thing I love those kids or I'd be offering to sell them off on Facebook Marketplace. Be lucky you just have the one Sherlock."

"I'm extremely lucky. There's no lipstick in our flat for him to decorate the walls with. Well, at least not when I need to buy some for a case," Sherlock deadpanned.

Molly looked at the clock on the wall. "Goodness, it's almost eight. What a whirlwind of a day."

"Yes it has been, and I need to get back home. Mrs. Hudson is looking after Brett and I need to read him his story and get him off to bed." Sherlock kissed his friend on the cheek. "I hope your night is much calmer."

"Thanks. The two stood up and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. Sherlock opened the door and stepped out onto the small porch, breathing in the cool night air. "Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight Sherlock. Will you think about what Greg and I said back there? I think you have a real shot of happiness with John. Don't let those old insecurities ruin it. You deserve to have someone who loves and appreciates you. And you can tell your pompous git of a brother I said so. Don't forget, I have pictures of him when he was going through his goth phase. I can pull those out at anytime if need be."

Sherlock laughed out loud. "How could I forget about those? Mummy and Father were so horrified." He scooped Molly up in a quick hug. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." She pecked him on the cheek. Be careful going home."

"I will."

Greg appeared on the porch, wearing yellow rubber gloves, his gray hair stuck up in spikes, with a look of complete frustration on his face. "Molly, I need your help love. While I was scrubbing Amy's walls, Sadie nicked the lipstick out of the rubbish bin and now she's drawn all over Gordon's walls."

Molly just laughed. "I'm so glad I had my tubes tied. I had a feeling Sadie was going to be a handful when she came out of the womb screaming and pooping. I'll call you tomorrow Sherlock."

"I can hardly wait to hear the tale of the terrible toddler," Sherlock teased, a big grin on his face.

"Can you ground a two-year old?" Greg asked. "I think it should be allowed."

Molly laughed again. "Bye Sherlock. Let me get upstairs before Sadie decides that _our_ bedroom walls should be purple."

"Goodnight mate," Greg told Sherlock.

Sherlock waved, watching his friends close the door to deal with their wayward daughter. He began the short walk to the tube station that would take him to Baker Street, Molly's words about not letting his insecurities ruin the chance of a relationship with John running through his mind. 

*****

Sherlock and Brett were at Baskerville Primary, looking for John and Rosie. John had told Sherlock to wait for him by the old playground the school no longer used. The two were the only ones there. Brett was on the swings. Sherlock sat down next to his son, his heart and stomach tight with anticipation waiting for the handsome doctor.

About two minutes later, John appeared with Rosie, who immediately spotted Sherlock and Brett. "Rosie's pwetty boys!" she shouted, tugging on John's hand and pulling her daddy towards the swings. 

Sherlock was gazing down at the ground when Brett tapped his arm. "Dad, it's Mr. Watson and Rosie!" he said happily.

Warmth bloomed through Sherlock as he looked up and saw John and his little girl. His breath hitched upon seeing the older man. John was gorgeous, wearing dark jeans, white trainers, and a royal blue hoodie with the name of what appeared to be a sports team Sherlock had never heard of.  Then again, Sherlock was completely in the dark when it came to sports. It was something unneeded and unimportant and he'd deleted it from his mind palace.

John had an enormous grin on his face when he approached Sherlock. "Hey you," he brightly greeted.

"Hello John," Sherlock said, a shy smile on his handsome face.

"Hi Sh'lock!" Rosie beamed at him and raised her arms up towards him. Sherlock bent down and scooped her up into his arms and she squealed with delight.

"She's taken to you so quickly," John murmured. "I think it's wonderful." He grinned down at Brett. "And how are you young man?"

"Good," Brett answered. "Dad's been a nervous wreck all week."

Sherlock blushed and John chuckled. "It's okay Brett, me too. I was worried your dad would cancel on me."

"Why?" Sherlock squeaked out, his voice a little higher, adjusting Rosie so she sat on his hip. Rosie had one of her hands entwined in Sherlock's curls. "Pwetty hair," she said, which made Sherlock smile.

"Because you're gorgeous and insanely smart, and I'm just an ordinary, boring GP and nothing ever happens to me," John replied, trying to be jokey, but it came out a lot more self depreciating.

"No," Sherlock insisted vehemently, shaking his head. "You are definitely not ordinary, definitely not boring, and something did happen to you."

"Oh yeah? What happened to me?" John asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I did," Sherlock proudly asserted.

John laughed heartily. "Yes, you did, and I'm so glad."

Rosie laid her head on Sherlock's shoulder, which caused John to smile even brighter. "Rosie loves you."

"Surprising, since I've been told many times I'm unlovable," Sherlock retorted.

"Yeah? Well whoever said that was an idiot. You're very lovable. Right Brett?" John peered down at the little boy.

"Right. Dad says almost everyone are idiots."

"Not you though," Sherlock quickly added.

John chuckled. "That's good to hear. Now how about we all head over to the carnival and have some fun?"

"Yeah!" Brett said. He grabbed John's hand. "Let's go!"

John and Sherlock walked side by side, Brett holding John's right hand and Sherlock carrying a content Rosie, the picture of perfect domestic bliss. Although both of them weren't ready to admit it just yet.

*****

"This is so much fun!" Brett exclaimed as the carousel spun around. He was riding a brown horse. Sherlock sat next to him on a black horse. John was standing in front of him with a secure arm around Rosie, who was on a white unicorn. Sherlock couldn't help but stare at John's pert behind which his dark jeans was accentuating quite nicely. 

Rosie was laughing and squealing as the horse went up and down. John was humming along to the music playing on the ride, Camptown Races. He turned his head to sneak a peek at Sherlock, who smiled back at him. John's heart leaped at the sight. Sherlock was the most divine looking man he'd ever seen. He was ready to try another relationship with a man. Not that his divorce from Mary soured him on women, but his last time with a man turned out to be one of his best experiences. He'd been dishonorably discharged from the army after getting shot in the shoulder, and during his recovery he met a fellow wounded soldier, Bill Murray, who was also bisexual. The two fell into a comfortable friendship and then a sexual relationship. The two dated for six months before Bill ended up moving to Scotland where he was originally from to start a new job. The last time John had heard from his former lover, Bill had met a man and they were living together in Glasglow. John was happy for Bill. Four months later, he met Mary Morstan at a medical conference.

The ride ended, and John picked up Rosie off her horse. "I wanna do it again Daddy," she said.

"We will before we leave sweetheart," he promised.

Rosie grinned. "Okay."

Brett told Sherlock he was hungry. Sherlock looked at his watch. "Twelve o'clock, it is lunchtime."

"You're gonna eat too, right?" Brett asked, shooting his dad a pointed look.

"Of course he is," John piped in. "We'll all have lunch together. What do you want Brett?"

"I wanna go to the fish and chips stand."

John looked at Sherlock. "Is that okay."

Sherlock nodded. "Definitely." 

"Rosie likes them too. Isn't it great we can all agree on something?" John remarked, his dark blue eyes beaming.

"For now," Sherlock gently smirked.

John moved in close to Sherlock, who just wanted to deeply inhale the scent of his delectable aftershave. The shorter man's slightly grazed his earlobe and his hot breath caused Sherlock to shiver slightly. 

"I'm sure I can make you agree to lots of things," John whispered seductively. Then he pulled back and grinned madly at Sherlock. "For now, it's just fish and chips. Come on everybody!" He picked up Rosie, who giggled and wrapped her arms around her daddy, and he began to walk away.

Sherlock stood there for a few seconds, desperately willing his brain to compose itself, and the pooling heat in his belly and groin to cool down.

"Dad, what did Mr. Watson whisper to you? Was it something you can't tell me?" Brett asked.

He looked down at his little boy. "Hmm? Oh, yes, it was something just for grown-ups. Now, let's go follow John and see about those fish chips."

*****

After the two had parted ways, Sherlock and Brett rode back to Baker Street in a taxi. Brett was asleep against his dad's shoulder, the day at the carnival had worn him out. Sherlock smiled and gently ruffled the boy's dark curls. It had been a fun time. There weren't many rides but everyone had a fun time walking around, playing games, and eating lunch together. John had won two shooting games (naturally, since he was an expert marksman due to his military training) and gotten a huge pink unicorn for Rosie, and a huge red dragon for Brett. The little boy was currently cuddling said dragon.

John had asked Sherlock if he wanted to go for coffee and biscuits next Friday afternoon and he readily agreed. He was glad John was taking it slow. He wasn't quite ready for an intimate dinner yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he agreed to it. He enjoyed John's company and being complimented. Everyone else responded with scorn, insults, and if they were really angry, fists at his brutal deductions. Sherlock had been warned several times to tone it down, but he wasn't going to. Why should he when so many people were being sneaky and hiding things, keeping secrets? Sherlock had no secrets. His friends and family knew about his drug use at uni, his horrible luck when it came to relationships, both platonic and romantic. He heard the admonishing words of Molly ring in his mind. _"Just because you're an open book doesn't mean everyone else should be. People have a right to their privacy and sometimes you need to leave it be."_

It wasn't long before the taxi pulled up in front of Baker Street, sending Sherlock away from his thoughts. He carefully picked up Brett and his dragon and paid the driver, beginning the trek up to his flat. It was quite a time, carrying a sleeping child and a stuffed animal as big as him, but he made it. Mrs. Hudson, his landlady, opened her door the same time he got to his. She was beaming at her tenant, and asked if she wanted him to open the door. Sherlock nodded and she went back inside to her flat to get the master key. 

Sherlock had placed Brett on top of his bed, carefully removing his trainers and placing them on the floor. Brett stirred a little, but only to snuggle closer to his dragon. Sherlock bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and closed the door.

The living room was a little chilly so Sherlock made a fire. He also made himself a cup of tea, and kicked off his shoes before settling down lengthwise on the sofa with his laptop. He plugged his earbuds into the jack and went to his favorite classical radio station website online to stream their broadcast. Soon his ears were filled with the sounds of Vivaldi, and he began to really relax.

*****

Sherlock stood in front of the bathroom mirror, nervous. Even though he'd been with John before, their kids were with them. Now it was just going to be the two of them, alone. He didn't want to screw things up. Despite John liking his deductions and intense honesty, Brett and Rosie were there as buffers for him to be on his best behavior. It wouldn't be the case tonight. He took a deep breath and mentally told himself he could handle a couple hours in a coffee shop.

Sherlock had changed shirts three times before settling on a deep plum button down and tight dark jeans. His curls were tamed but not so much they looked like he went and had a perm done. 

Satisfied with his appearance, he left the bathroom and grabbed his black leather jacket and blue scarf. It was a bit chilly out, but not cold, and the wind was calm. Brett was at Greg and Molly's, no doubt having a blast with Gordon, Amy, and Sadie. Greg and Molly were taking the kids to a new pirate themed restaurant for dinner that catered to kids called Dead Freddie's. 

John told Sherlock to meet him at the coffee shop at six-thirty. It was at the end of Baker street, a well-worn establishment that became a favorite hangout for John, a getaway to escape the pressures of his divorce. Sherlock had only been in it a handful of times but enjoyed the low-key atmosphere.

He decided to walk, it was just ten minutes away and he could use the fresh air. The street was somewhat crowded with people on their way to their Friday night activities. Another Halloween had come and gone and now the Christmas rush was on. Some of the shop windows already had Christmas decorations displayed.

It wasn't long before Sherlock was in front of Baker Street Brew, and the butterflies filled his stomach again. He took a deep breath, putting on his patented steely face, and opened the door.

He was immediately hit with the smell of coffee. The scent was warm, comforting, and strong and it reminded him of John. Soft acoustic music was playing on the sound system. A few customers were inside, some on their laptops. One man was on a couch reading a newspaper. He finally spotted John in the back, sitting at a table by a large window. He wore an oatmeal jumper and jeans and between his hands was a tall cup. 

Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the sight. John looked right at home in the shop. He began walking towards him.

John saw Sherlock and his mouth dropped open, blue eyes flashing with desire at the sight of the tall, impossibly beautiful creature in front of him. He looked amazing. "Wow, how can you look even more gorgeous," he breathed.

Sherlock blushed a little. "Thank you John. You look devastatingly handsome as well." He removed his jacket and scarf and sat down, placing his outerwear on a empty chair beside him.

John's dark blue eyes grew wide at seeing Sherlock in his tight fitting plum shirt. "Jesus Sherlock, purple is your color."

"Aubergine, and I agree, it suits me."

John laughed. "Aren't you the modest one tonight."

Before Sherlock could respond, a stocky, cute redheaded woman wearing a black apron with the shop name on it, dressed in a black shirt and black jeans came to the table. "Hey John. I see your date's here and you're right, he is quite the looker." She winked at her friend then grinned at Sherlock. "What can I get you?"

"Uh, um, Earl Grey, two sugars. Please."

"John you need a refill on your coffee?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, ta Jodie," he said. "Oh, and two slices of that chocolate chip pound cake?"

"Coming right up!" The waitress sauntered off to put in their orders. 

 John winked at Sherlock. "Brett told me last week how much you love chocolate chips. Their pound cake is to die for."

Sherlock meanwhile, was staring intently at Jodie. "How long have you known her?" he asked.

"Uh, for about a year."

"She's in a long-term relationship with a very well-off woman."

John chuckled. "Deduced that did you? Yes, her partner Saoirse is a successful cardiologist with her own practice. I introduced them several years ago right after Mary and I got married. Saoirse used to be friends with Mary but she and I clicked because we had more in common."

Sherlock whirled around to look at John. "You keep surprising me John."

John lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"I'd never peg you for a matchmaker."

"I don't peg myself as one either. But Saoirse was single and looking, and Jodie used to work at the clinic with me as an office manager. I set them up at our office Christmas party. They hit it off immediately. Jodie quit her job after they moved in together because Saoirse's practice pulled in enough money. She works here part time to get out of the house and earn what she calls play money."

"It's definitely enough to get her hair and nails done at a ritzy salon," Sherlock mused. "Her haircut is expertly done."

"Well you would know, you've got to go to one yourself to keep those lovely curls of yours under control," John replied, winking at him again.

Sherlock turned an adorable shade of pink. "You never seem to run out of compliments for me."

"I hope I never have to." John reached across the table and gently took Sherlock's hand in his. "I really like you, and I want to continue seeing you. I hope you feel the same way."

Sherlock nodded. "I do. I have to admit, I was so nervous and scared. You're amazing John, I didn't want to turn you off like I did with others before---"

"You'll never turn me off. As a matter of fact, you keep turning me on."

"I'm not the easiest person to be with John. I'm not good at romance, love, sex. My last sexual encounter resulted in Brett. I haven't been with anybody since then, and I didn't want to be." He looked down at the table for a bit before peering up at John. "That was before I met you."

John squeezed his hand. "I know it's rough out there. My divorce from Mary nearly made me go out of my mind. For a while I vowed never to get involved ever again. I had my job, my friends, Rosie, I figured that's all I needed in my life. But the moment I saw you, I realized I was going to break that vow."

Jodie returned at that pivotal moment to bring the drinks and chocolate chip bread. Sensing the two men were having an important conversation, she merely nodded and walked away.

John squeezed Sherlock's hand again. "Lord knows I'm not the easiest person to be with either. I have a temper and it can flare up in a second. I still have nightmares from my time in the army. But I think it's worth the risk don't you? That's what life is about, taking risks. Sometimes those risks pay off. I think this will be one of them."

He smiled wanly and took a sip of his coffee. "Mmm, delicious. They know how to brew a good cuppa."

Sherlock tried his tea. He grinned appreciatively after tasting it. "Mine is excellent as well." He gazed directly at John. "You're right. I think you are definitely worth the risk. And we've already cleared one hurdle."

"Oh, what's that?" John wondered.

"Our kids. Not only do they get along with each other, Brett really likes you and vice versa with Rosie. If that hadn't worked out---"

"Then we couldn't be together. It's important for the little ones to be in harmony with us and each other," John finished.

Sherlock nodded profusely. "Yes." He sighed. "At least we got that out of the way. Now I can enjoy this cake, it looks scrumptious." He picked up his fork and speared a piece. John couldn't help but stare as those full Cupid's bow lips parted. 

"Damn, you're like a Botticelli painting come to life," John remarked.

Sherlock smirked and chewed his piece of cake. It was scrumptious. He let out a small moan of appreciation, and John's eyes bugged out even more. _That damn git, he knows exactly what he's doing, driving me to arousal,_  the blond thought. 

"Aren't you going to have a piece John?" Sherlock asked coyly.

John picked up his fork and dug into his slice with gusto. Sherlock chuckled as he watched John eat. He suddenly wondered if John had the same energy in bed as he did with eating. 

John seemed to sense what Sherlock was thinking. "Hey you, want to get our drinks to go and get out of here?"

Sherlock rapidly nodded. "Oh God yes."

*****

They didn't end up in bed, but rather Regent's Park. They sat on a bench overlooking the pond, gazing up into the night sky. There seemed to be a million stars out. John was pointing out his favorite constellations and telling stories about how he and his sister Harry used to stargaze on warm summer nights, making up their own stories about how the constellations formed. It was a way to escape the dark periods of their childhood, with a father that eventually drank himself to death, and a mother that struggled to raise her kids as a poor widow. 

Sherlock had his head on John's shoulder the entire time, listening to him and getting lost in the honeyed tenor of his voice. He felt so happy, so content and safe. If this what love was truly like, Sherlock was sure he was falling into it.

John had stopped his storytelling to take a sip of coffee. "John?" Sherlock quietly said.

"What is it lovely?" John asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

John set his coffee down beside him. "God, I've been waiting for you to ask that all week. I was going to first, but I didn't want to feel like I was coming on so strong---"

Sherlock's lips were on John's. It was a chaste kiss, but warm and tender. After they parted, Sherlock sighed happily and John beamed. "That was wonderful Sherlock."

"Can I do it again?" Sherlock asked, a little shyly.

"I'd be chuffed it you didn't," came John's reply.

The second kiss was a bit more passionate, and soon their arms were wrapped around each other. When they came up for air, Sherlock burrowed his face in John's neck, savoring the musky scent of his cologne. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he murmured into John's skin.

John shivered. "Yeah? Well I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Sherlock raised up his head, and John leaned in to kiss him as the stars above twinkled and glowed.

*****

_One Year Later_

The sun shone brightly and there was a slight breeze as large groups of families made their way through the parking lot of Our Lady of Division Church, going from car to car to get their Halloween treats.

Molly and Greg stopped in front of a red minivan, it's rear doors opened to reveal a scene right of Pirates of the Caribbean. Both doors were decorated to look like the ocean, with a cutout of a sun and palm tree attached to the of one door. The other had a cutout of a pirate's chest with the words "Halloween Booty Here." There was even a wooden plank protruding from the back seat. 

"You guys really outdid yourselves," Molly said with approval.

"It looks amazing," Greg agreed.

"Why thank ye landlubber," a tall handsome pirate replied, suddenly appearing, dressed in tight black pants, knee high black boots, a white billowing shirt, and a long purple coat with gold buttons. He had a blue tricorn hat on his head, and an eyepatch over his right eye. 

"Sherlock, you make a stunning pirate captain," Molly told him.

"Where's your first mate?" Greg asked.

"Right herrre scrub!" John appeared from the other side, wearing red and black striped cutoffs, red slip ons, a long sleeved black T-shirt with neatly cut tears in it, and on his head was a black bandanna with white skulls. He also wore an eyepatch, and a gold clip on hoop earring was in his left lobe.

Greg laughed. "John your costume is great too."

"Thanks. Captain Aubergine did a great job picking them out."

Greg made a funny face. "Captain Aubergine?"

"It's a private joke," Sherlock replied.

"I'll tell you about it later," John added.

"You think Mike and Robyn have had their fill with the kids?" Molly asked.

"Nah, Mike loves all our little monsters. Even Sadie," Greg said with a laugh.

As if on cue, Mike and his wife were walking towards the foursome, with five happy kids in tow. The Lestrade children were all Doctor Who characters: Gordon, The Eleventh Doctor complete with fez, Amy was Amy Pond in brown jacket, scarf, white T-shirt, skirt and boots, Sadie was a Dalek. Brett was a mini version of John except his pants were blue and black striped and his T-shirt was white. Rosie was a mermaid. 

"Daddy!" Rosie cried excitedly, running towards John, who scooped her up into his arms, planting kisses on her face. "How's my little sea maiden?"

"I got lots of candy! Mike's holdin' my bag!"

Mike grinned and held up Rosie's sack, shaped like a mermaid's tail. "You'll have enough left over for Easter."

"Whatever we don't eat, I'll bring it to work for the gals' candy dishes out front," John said. "If I can get it away from Captain Sweet Tooth over there," motioning towards his boyfriend.

"John, I'm not Captain Sweet Tooth, I'm Captain Aubergine," Sherlock huffed with a pout.

John just shook his head. Sherlock could be so literal at times it was funny.

"Dad, can we go to the bouncy house?" Gordon asked Greg.

"Sure. Anyone else interested?" 

"I wanna stay here with Dad," Brett said.

"Me too," Rosie added.

"I'll go with you Gordie," Amy told him.

Sadie yawned. "Well, that's a no from her. It's time for a nap," Molly replied, picking up her youngest, who placed her head on Molly's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "I'll take her to the nursery. Thanks Mike and Robyn."

"Anytime," Robyn said, smiling. "It's been such a wonderful day."

"Yeah, I think it's time we wrap it up. Sherlock and I are going out to dinner tonight with Mycroft and his new man," John informed everyone.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Sherlock groaned.

"Now love, be nice. Mycroft has really come around, even finding a mate for himself. And Anthony is a great guy."

"He only tolerates Anthony because he's Anthea's twin brother," Sherlock argued.

"That's your opinion. Anyway, I'm looking forward to tonight. It's not everyday you eat at 45 Jermyn Street."

"Wow," Greg said with a whistle. "That place costs an entire paycheck."

"Mycroft can certainly afford it," Sherlock retorted.

"Yeah, good thing we're not paying for it. I'd have to save up a whole month to eat there," John said.

"Mrs. H watching the kids?" Molly inquired.

"Yes, she's already got their evening planned. She and Mrs. Turner are taking them to Dead Freddie's. They love that place," John told her.

"So does Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner," Sherlock teased.

"Well, I guess we better part ways. Talk to you all later!" Molly waved bye and left carrying a now sleeping Sadie. Greg said his goodbyes and headed to the bouncy house with the older kids. Mike and Robyn were also gone.

"Well my Captain, ready to hoist up the sails and set sail for home?" John asked, eyes sparkling.

"Aye, First Mate Watson! Come on Second Mate Holmes, get yourself to work!"

Brett saluted his dad. "Aye aye Captain!"

John strapped Rosie into her car seat. She too, was starting to get sleepy and John was glad she'd get a nap in before going out with her favorite "nanas."

Soon everyone was on the way home, singing along to a CD of pirate music Sherlock had picked up at a thrift store. Sherlock was driving, John in the passenger seat, and Sherlock's free hand was on top of John's. John lifted his hand up and kissed his knuckles. Sherlock looked at John, his face full of love. Taking that risk a year ago was certainly worth it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Freddie's is a pirate-themed restaurant in Ocean City, Maryland. Kids get toy swords and eye patches, it's a cool place to go to. 
> 
> My niece Evelyn was born screaming and pooping just like Sadie. She's four going on fourteen. ;)
> 
> Hope everyone has a nice Halloween!


End file.
